


【翻譯】Good Families Don't

by sandykill



Series: Idiot Squad [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All Hail Carol, Angst, Bonus Scenes, Fluff, Little Bit of Everything, Multi, Photo edits, Random bits and bobs, Smut, play lists, yes it will have some of percival's pdfs
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 加贈場面以及跟白痴小隊相關但放不進任何一個故事中的事物們。這主要是為了那許多呼喊要求帕西佛的pdf內容的人們而存在的。





	1. 遊戲展

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Families Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227598) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



  
金士曼遊戲  
羅根馬特－總裁  
哈利哈特－創意總監

 

「蘿西，親愛的，你知道我非常非常地以你為傲對吧？」帕西佛說。他們一起在後台看著哈利與梅林。

「我搞砸了，爸爸，」她悲傷地說著。「我在行銷部門的第一個大型企劃而我卻搞砸了。」

「公司漸漸壯大，我們需要在展會中有更大的場面，」帕西佛向他女兒保證道。「但或許你應該要有準備投影片報告？」

「我認真以為他們會舉止端正的，」她抗議道。

「你怎麼會那麼想？」帕西佛看了她一眼。「你應該夠聰明不至於會這麼以為的。」

「他們兩個都熱愛這支新遊戲！」蘿西回道。「他們放了那麼多的熱情在這個范倫坦遊戲上沒日沒夜的工作掉半條命了。我以為那份熱情會好好地被轉化出來。我以為十分鐘的遊戲展示影片與他們兩人關於遊戲的談話會是個美妙的場面。」

「的確是你想的那樣，只是接著你決定讓他們回答觀眾提問，」帕西佛嘆氣。哈利與梅林爭執不下，梅林從哈利那搶過的麥克風。帕西佛很確定很快地梅林會開始講起純粹的程式語言。哈利的眼中的怒火正在飆升。

帕西佛提醒自己現在不是被那固執目光喚起的時候。

「噢。噢不，」蘿西開口。她跑上舞台，那兩個alpha發出咆哮跳到對方身上了。那兩個大男人在舞台上翻滾時觀眾們歡呼鼓譟。

蘿西撿起了落在地上的麥克風。「正如各位所見，金士曼裡的我們都對我們的工作有如此強大的熱情，並會將這份熱情轉化且盡其所能的將最好的遊戲帶給你們。在展示樓層我們能進行到遊戲的前二十分鐘內容，並且會提供當遊戲正式推出時的三位主要角色的改變外觀的序號。非常感謝各位參加我們的演講。」蘿西感覺到那兩個男人滾到了自己腳邊，發出了她自己的咆哮但忘了先關掉麥克風。「你們都四十好幾了還經營著一間公司呢卻表現得跟狗崽沒兩樣。」他們怒吼而蘿西只是開始踹著那兩人直到他們分開。她再次咆哮。「我向老天發誓，不管你是不是我的頭狼我都要踹爆你的屁股。」

「你試試看啊，」梅林怒吼，徹底地被激怒。

「不准那樣對我女兒說話，」哈利吼了回去。

帕西走上台從對峙的三人裡他女兒手中抓過麥克風。「Alpha們啊，」他對著麥克風嘆氣道。觀眾全都大笑起來。「可憐可憐我，我要試著來控制下他們。我保證明年我們會規矩一點。」

眾人對那主意發出噓聲。

隔年，金士曼前大排長龍等著看他們的展示，迫不及待這次會發生什麼事。

蘿西決心要令他們失望，這次絕對會是個專業又完美的展示。

她還不曉得哈利與梅林偷渡了漆彈槍進來。

 


	2. 離開

「009，如果你願意回應的話那就太棒了，」梅林對著通訊器說。

「長官，那端到目前為止已經好幾個小時沒有回應了，」他的其中一位助手小聲地說。他們全都在梅林的目光轉到自己身上時時動彈不得。他從喉嚨中發出低吼，房中的所有人都坦露出自己的脖子。

「009，每一次都會回來。每一次，而這次也不會是例外。現在給我拿他媽的咖啡過來然後駭進那系統。」

「長官，這次的防護等級是我們從沒見過的。我們沒有編碼能－」

「那就寫出新的編碼，」梅林怒斥。

「我們沒人有那能力，」他們坦承道。

「很好，」梅林點點頭。「那邊那個，就是你！」他指著，那男人走向前來。「用每一個你想得到的頻道去聯絡009。」

「是、是、是的，長官，」那男人抓起一副耳機開始朝另一頭說話。

梅林走到另一台電腦前。「我們沒有那個能力個鬼，」他低喃著敲起鍵盤。一小時一小時過去了，他沒注意，也不在乎。一杯杯的咖啡放到他身旁，在他沒注意時又一杯杯被拿走換上新的。那男人咆哮粗喘，只是唸著 _009拜託你回報_ ，一次又一次地在每一個能使用的頻道上。梅林徹底感覺不到自己的手指了但他繼續敲打著，創造出一整個全新的語言就只為了哈利哈特失蹤了，又一次的。

然後那完成了，梅林進到了系統。他將它放到大螢幕上。

「長官，」某人發出驚嘆。

「找到他，」梅林下令，人們跳起來開始搜尋攝像頭與紀錄中任何關於009的線索。他進到廁所吐了起來，直到只剩乾嘔。他清理了嘴與雙手後回到辦公室，從桌子裡抽出一個小小上鎖的盒子，打開它拿出那些走在美妙的法律灰色地帶的”能量”藥丸們。只是已幾乎落出灰色地帶。那花了幾分鐘時間但接著它們生效了，他感覺清醒了許多。他知道自己還有三個小時的運作時間，然後他會徹底倒下。他希望這已足夠。

「我想我們或許找到他了，」某人開口。「他們有好幾支攝影機對著這一扇門，還佈置了五個守衛。看不到裡頭是誰但我們切換到熱影像儀後能看見有一個人在裡面所以－」他們指著。

「哈利，」梅林低聲說道。

「你無法確定，」有人開口。

「我可以。那就是009。撤出行動。向M徵求撤出行動許可，」梅林下令。二十分鐘後上頭傳來指令被否決的消息，現在這群人分心把持哈利，表示其它小組能在某處順利運行。

「操他的，」梅林說。那些藥丸徹底發揮功效中，感覺就像他身體裡的每一顆原子都準備要從他的皮膚跳離。「幫我準備好飛機，」他命令道。

「長官？」

梅林怒吼。「給我準備好飛機。」從他身上噴發出的氣息極度嚇人，他們跌跌撞撞地遵從指示。梅林下樓將裝備與槍械裝袋。004只是站在一旁點了點頭。兩人一起飛往了西班牙。

004確保自己沒有擋在梅林的路線上，坦白說他嚇壞了。他從來不知道他們的Q有這樣的能力。但這不只是一名軍需官，這是一名高等級的alpha，籠罩在全開的氣息與怒火之中。009與Q之間的各種傳聞已流傳許久，兩名看起來徹底同步的alpha。他看著Q怒吼著跳到一個男人身上。他撕咬開了那人的喉嚨。004確保自己的攝影機只記下了Q所造成的一半的破壞。

梅林找到了那個房間，想也沒想的將那前頭的守衛全都殺了。他意識到自己需要一個掌紋掃描，於是從一具屍體上割下了一隻手後放到螢幕上。他打開那扇門，Freebird從那房間流瀉而出。

哈利坐在椅子上，完全地冷靜，就像只不過是在等著一杯茶的到來。他露出彬彬有禮的微笑。「Q，」他招呼道。

「009，你錯過報到時間了，」梅林回。

「我道歉，」哈利回答。他的氣味粗野苦辣，破碎。梅林能看見他雙手間的震顫。

「請暫時轉過身去，004，」梅林命令。他走了過去蹭了蹭哈利，將自己的氣味些許地蓋在那男人身上。「哈利，我來了。我來了而且我們要離開了。」

哈利的雙手緊緊抓住梅林身穿的戰鬥裝備上。「那首歌一直都在播著，永不停止的循環。他們找到了那件事於是－」

「我來了，」梅林安撫著，試著盡可能地用自己的氣息包裹住哈利。「我會保持你的安全。就像我保證過的，就像我發誓過的，探員。」

「保持我的安全因為我是你的朋友，而不是因為你是我的管理者，」哈利低聲說著。「我......我沒辦法再做這個了。」

「你需要再繼續做這個直到我們離開這裡，」梅林不容反駁地說。「你需要站起來。現在。」他咬住哈利的脖子，只是輕咬，幫助那男人集中注意。

哈利站了起來，004遞給他一把手槍。哈利點點頭，新的一批守衛朝著他們到來，他們將他們擊退。他們成功登上了飛機飛往倫敦。

M狠狠罵了他們兩個小時然後發給他們獎狀。

梅林一把火將那些紙張燒掉了。

兩人的辭呈立即生效。

當M對他們提出威脅時，梅林秀出了他以保險考量準備的那些檔案。英格蘭永遠不會想讓民眾知道的那些東西。M答應讓他們不受到任何處分的離開了。

他們去到哈利的公寓，在同張床上睡了好些日子。

他們意識到自己有多破碎。

梅林提到了技術上來說他在鄉間擁有一棟大宅，他們可以去的地方，去休養。離倫敦不太遠。

哈利覺得那聽起來是個好主意。

  
  



	3. 初發情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蘿西十四歲了，第一次完全的發情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：
> 
> **開頭警告：全都是警告**
> 
> 這是ABO世界所以有些事的處理方式跟我們身處的世界不太一樣。  
> 這時的蘿西十四歲。她沒有要跟誰上床。
> 
> 但梅林會在她第一次發情的特定時刻出現。
> 
> **他們兩個之間沒有性愛，雖然她正在面對並處理一個生理/性的狀況。**
> 
> 再特別說一次，這是蘿西的第一次發情，她十四歲，梅林最後會跟她待在同個房間，在她安慰自己的時候，但他們兩人之間從來沒有性的互動。
> 
> 所以你要跳過這章的話我也是可以理解的。
> 
>   
> （譯者註：但這章的梅林實在太可靠太帥跟蘿西的相處太甜錯過可惜）  
> 

 

「我們還沒準備好，」與梅林坐在車裡的哈利說。帕西佛已經前往學校護理室接回蘿西了。當他們接到電話通知她第一次的完全發情期終於發生時那三人全都說了接下來幾天要請假。他們認為公司會沒事的，就算會有事他們也不在乎，蘿西需要他們。

「我們準備好了，」梅林說，但他緊緊捏著方向盤的泛白指節透露出那是道謊言。

「她......」哈利的手抹過嘴。「她的青春期開始的早，接著根本失速了。本來以為我們一年前就會需要面對這個。」哈利閉起眼睛。「為什麼我們沒認識任何一個女性alpha？」

「因為她們佔了總人口很小的比例，alpha-a更是少，」梅林說。「你想知道統計數字嗎？」

「真的不用，」哈利回道。「狗屎，我們甚至沒準備要給她的潤滑液或是訓練用成結套或是－」

「我們有，我們兩年前就準備好了，」梅林打斷他。

「你知道母親有多長碎唸你是個多狗屎般糟糕的頭狼嗎？」哈利看向梅林。「你知道她錯的徹底的對吧？」

「是啊，」梅林看向窗外。「他們來了。」

帕西佛一手放在蘿西的脖子上，蘿西潮紅著，一臉憤怒。帕西佛打開後座車門扶著她坐進去後繞道另一頭坐到她隔壁。哈利在那初次發情的氣味中幾乎窒息。那聞起來辛辣刺鼻有如砂礫般粗糙，怒氣困惑與慾望塞滿了他們的喉嚨。哈利毫無頭緒該怎麼幫助蘿西而那令他心碎。他是她的alpha繼父，他應該要說點什麼或是做點什麼。「蘿西？」哈利問。

「操你的滾開(fuck off)，」她對著他咆哮。

哈利沈默了。帕西佛試著抱抱她然而她只是怒吼。梅林從鏡子裡看向蘿西，能看得出她正努力著不要哭出來。他開離學校停車場，一路奔向他們城裡的公寓。他將車停進車庫後看向哈利與帕西佛。

「出去，」他對兩人說。

「我們說好了我們會去大宅的，」帕西佛說。公寓是很大，但他們都同意蘿西會想要比公寓更大的隱私空間。

「我們會去大宅，蘿西跟我，」梅林說。「你們兩個在這等。」

「不，」帕西佛微微發出咆哮，但那在充滿alpha臭味的車內太不起眼。「我不會離開我的女兒。」

哈利看向所有人。「蘿西？」

她只是怒吼著將一隻手按在膨脹的股間試圖止住那疼痛。下一秒她蜷縮起來，太過難堪她就在自己父親幾英吋旁勃起。「走開，」她哀求道。

梅林看向帕西佛，將一隻手放到他的心口上。「我以你的頭狼之名發誓，除了保護與尊重你的狼崽之外什麼都不會做。在我的照護之下她不會受到任何傷害。但此時此刻，我是這輛車子內最知道她將要度過什麼的人。你需要相信我，並讓我們離開。」

「哈利？」帕西佛問。哈利也是一個alpha，會知道怎樣做是最好的。

哈利看著自己的伴侶。「我相信梅林。永遠毫無疑問毫無保留。」哈利看向梅林。「而且他知道如果他若用任何方式傷害了我的女兒，我會活活吞下他仍在跳動的心臟。」

梅林對此微笑。「走吧你們兩個，她需要自已的空間。」

帕西佛對抗著蘿西想把他推開的雙臂，親吻她的頭。「一通簡訊我就會來，我的女孩，」他低聲說完沒等哈利就走下了車子，知道如果自己停下的話他會想要留下的。哈利看了梅林最後一眼後離開了車子。

梅林打開窗戶，蘿西的氣味開始令這裡頭開始難以呼吸了。他接著放出AC/DC然後加快車子的速度。

「你討厭這個樂團，」她說。這時她已經平躺在後座上了。

「是啊，但現在憤怒的音樂能幫得上忙，」他說。「你讀過所有相關的書並且有專心上性教育的課程對吧？」

「有，」她說。「這好痛。」

「的確會痛，一直都會痛的，」梅林回道。「那會在你長大一點後減少一點，但沒有伴侶的alpha-a的發情會很痛。」

「你看起來不會痛，」蘿西說。

「我會痛，」他說。「我只是......我能藏住那個。我學會如何藏起那個。」

「為什麼？」

「我必須要。那是改天再說的故事了，崽子，」他說。「成結套(Knot sheaths)。你知道那該怎麼用對吧？」

「知道，」她回答。「而我需要那個。」

「是的你需要，」他附和。他開得很快，他們已經離開市區了。「如果你射精時沒使用成結套，你的結會想要持續膨脹，由於沒有相反的力量阻止它。成結套，如果你沒有床伴的話是至關重要的。而我不會幫我十四歲狼群幼崽找床伴的。某一天你會想要某人，到時你自己去得到那個人。」

蘿西大笑。「我都還沒親過誰呢。太忙著學校的事跟足球了。」

「單身也沒那麼差。」

「爸爸跟哈利很快樂。」

「不，他們是世界上最快樂的東西了。讓人想吐，」他朝鏡子裡眨眨眼。「就快到家了蘿西。我有個盒子給你，然後你就能躲進你房間了。」

「謝啦，梅林。」蘿西能聞見外頭的青草味，覺得開心。「我......爸爸跟哈利大驚小怪無微不至地照顧我的。我不想要那樣。」她的聲音越縮越小。「我只想要你卻不知道該怎麼說。」

「噢小小戰士。我在這，我們會讓你平安度過的。」梅林在大宅前停下車後走出車子。蘿西自行下了車但那實在太痛了難以再前進半步。梅林一把抱起她。「你這麼小，表現的這麼堅強。」

「不覺得堅強，」她說著窩進他懷裡，從對方的alpha氣息中尋得安慰。

「你很強大的，」梅林回道，抱著她進到她房間。他走進浴室拿出一個黑色的盒子。「你需要的都在這了。我會在我的辦公室、健身房、廚房，或我的房間裡。需要時來找我，或使用內部通話。」

「謝謝，」蘿西說完砰地把門在他面前砸上。很快地巨大的音樂聲轟然響起。

梅林回到自己的辦公室，給哈利與帕西佛發了封郵件後一頭埋進程式碼之中。

三個小時後，他仍沈浸在他的工作之中，此時房中的氣味改變了。蘿西。他抬起頭來然後倒彈了一下閉起眼睛。「裸體！」他大喊。「你為什麼裸體！」

「因為任何貼在我皮膚上的東西都讓我又痛又癢，我的老二還硬著並且不管我做什麼都還是繼續硬著。就像它能做的就只有成結但我只想扒掉自己的皮或是射一發或什麼的。 **快讓這操他的玩意停下梅林！** 蘿西咆哮。那已完全地渾厚低沈。

「狗屎(Shit)，」梅林說。

「還沒去過呢，我的身體完全亂套了。」

「希望我的崽子全都是beta，」他咕噥著。

「噢你那臭脾氣屁股會孤老終身的，」她吼道。「現在他媽的幫我對這根沒用的老二做點什麼。」

「去偷哈利的內褲，」他說。

蘿西愣住了。「啥？」

「他的衣櫃裡，他有一些絲質四角褲，紅底黑心圖案，他們應該不會讓你太癢。」梅林仍閉著眼。「然後到健身房找我。」

蘿西大步離開，氣味仍逗留在房中。

狗屎，這會比他擔心的還要困難。他向哈利與帕西佛更新了最新情況後深呼吸了幾遍。他走向健身房，換上了一條棉褲，讓上身赤裸著。他捆好自己的雙腕與腳踝，接著做起伸展。

蘿西進到健身房了，先是她的氣息接著才是她的人。

「妳的胸部還是露在外面，」梅林說。

「你的也是，」她嗆道。四角褲被撐起了一些但蘿西努力無視那個。

「我沒有B罩杯。」

「我有，但那關我屁事，而且四角褲旁邊也沒擺著絲質女用背心，」她說著走了過來開始纏起自己的手腕。「它們不就是胸部。」

「哈，看來哈利一定是戒掉那些內衣了，」梅林沈思道。

蘿西眨了眨眼。「我拒絕想像那個。永不。操。」她搖搖頭努力擺脫那畫面。她也開始做起伸展。

「沒有做好保護措施的胸部受到攻擊會很痛的，」梅林邊說邊踩進擂台。

蘿西翻了個白眼。「說得好像背心能讓你少痛多少。說得好像你會那麼做咧。」她走進擂台裝上護齒套。她踉蹌著一屁股跌坐在地，在梅林真的往她胸部扎扎實實揍了一拳時。她吐出護齒。「操你的這是在搞啥梅林？」

「沒繼續在想你老二有多痛也沒要再成結了不是嗎？」梅林站到她面前。「現在把那些alpha的賀爾蒙集中到假裝你能擊敗我。」

「我能擊敗你，」她發出低沈的咆哮爬了起來。

他們兩人都把護齒裝上，開始攻擊。那不是場公平的戰鬥，那從來都不會是，但蘿西的血液完全地沸騰，她成功做出了幾道不錯的攻擊，用上了那男人給她的所有訓練。然後又一次的梅林擊中了她的胸部。

他們分開站到了角落彼此相瞪。

梅林吐出了他的護齒。「別再打得那麼光明正大了。」

「我是一名紳士，」她怒道。「就跟我的父親們一樣。」

「你以為哈利是名紳士？」梅林放聲大笑。「你想不想知道他為女王和國家都做過了些什麼？你想不想知道他殺過多少人？因為我向你保證在那些戰鬥中他與紳士兩個字半點關係都沒有。」

「你教我要控制的，」她吼了回來。

「我是，」梅林同意。「因為你需要。而現在我告訴你這個－今天的這個時候，你需要的不是控制。你需要的是放開。現在，你有什麼招式都儘管來。」梅林奔向她，在她有史以來的所有訓練中蘿西第一次進行了下流的戰鬥。她又抓又咬，招招瞄準梅林的老二。到了最後兩人身上都佈滿了血跡與瘀青。他們一起躺在地上。「做的好，」他說。「我從來不覺得你此生會真正遭遇戰鬥，但如果你遇上了，我他媽的期待你會回到我們身邊。不管你要做什麼來達成這目的。」

「學校會想知道為什麼我被揍得鼻青臉腫的。」

「我們會把你留在家直到瘀青退到能被化妝品蓋住。」梅林看著她。「好點了嗎？」

「不想扒掉我自己的皮了。」

「去洗個澡打個手槍，我幫你弄點吃的。等我縫好我的手臂以後。」

蘿西驚恐地看著他。「你需要縫針？噢老天。噢老天，alpha，我很抱歉。我......你可以......」她朝空氣嗅了嗅。「你聞起來他媽的驕傲？」

梅林的笑容如野生動物般桀驁不馴，他發出咆哮。就算在完全發情的血熱之中，蘿西仍對他坦露出脖頸，他是那麼的強大。「小小戰士，我滿心驕傲戴上你的傷疤。而且那只需要三針。現在去吧，腎上腺素應該會再一次轉化成結。」

蘿西把手伸進四角褲摸了摸。「對，」她同意後趕忙離開了。

梅林進到浴室處理好自己。接著去到廚房煮起義大利麵。最後蘿西披著浴袍下了樓，臉上開始出現倦容。

「破皮了，」她說。

「潤滑不夠，」他回道。

「那聞起來很噁。」她叉起雙臂。「有點太甜了。」

「好吧，吃，」他說完上樓去到自己房間。他帶著幾個不同的瓶子回來。「這裡是屋子裡所有的潤滑液和人工體液了。」他將它們全都打開，一瓶一瓶地將它們湊到她鼻子前。「要停下時告訴我。」

「這個，」她在第三瓶時開口。

「人工體液，omega-a，非常接近beta，」他看著標籤說。「夠你今晚用了，我會打給藥局讓他們多送一些過來。」

他們不發一語地吃著，梅林注意到蘿西的氣息沒有之前那麼刺鼻了。「所以成功成了兩次結了？」

「嗯淅瀝嗚噗，」她滿口食物地回答。

「成結套合適吧？」

蘿西漲紅了臉，點點頭往嘴裡塞進更多義大利麵。

「真的吧？」梅林問，她再次點了點頭。

「好，第一次發情，已經成了兩次結是好事，alpha-a，表示今晚很可能會再有一次，」他猜。「而未來三天或許會依著這模式進行。」

「操它的，」她呻吟。「這還該死的會一年來兩次？」

「又或是更多，」他說。「我一年三次。」

「不－不，」她說。「這不會發生在我身上的。」

「是啊因為命令你的身體不要那麼混蛋總是會成功嘛。」

「嘿我的胸部還是比別人小，發情期拖到現在才來，」她點出。「看來目前還挺成功。」

「剛好而已，」他說。

「超棒好嗎，」她回道。她抓起汽水一口灌下，然後這些年來第一次嗝出了一整個字母表。「向我俯首吧頭狼。」

「有一天，或許吧，但你還沒在街頭快打裡贏過我。」

「噢來吧，」她衝了出去，他們一起打著電動直到她的氣息太過高昂跑回房間打手槍。

隔天差不多一樣，吵嘴、練打、她跑走去處理她的結。

梅林甚至給哈利和帕西佛打了電話，告訴他們一切順利，並且他猜他們明天下午就可以回家了，那時她應該足夠接近結束，可以面對的了他們倆的存在。而當然了這代表著一切都要徹底亂套。

梅林一直很徹底地忽視任何從蘿西房間傳出的聲音，但半夜一點時他在一道尖叫中醒來。他拿著槍只穿了內褲跑進走廊。他衝進蘿西的房裡而後者正發出啜泣。「狀況匯報，」他命令道。

「成結套掉了，梅林。頭狼！」她尖叫，嗓音充滿痛苦。

  
梅林咒罵著把槍放到一旁的櫃子上。「蘿西，」他說。「你必須要－」

「梅林，求你，」她幾乎說不出話來，那實在太痛了。

梅林掃過她的衣櫃，看見一條晨衣。他將腰帶扯下後爬上蘿西的床。他將手放在她背上推著移動她，同時打了個伸縮結。「原諒我，小小戰士。」他說完後抓住她的陰莖將繩結套上。「不痛的時候告訴我。」他慢慢地將那塊布料捲到手上，小心地令它收緊在她的結上。

「現在，」她啜泣道。她抬起一隻手臂蓋住眼睛。梅林輕輕拉過她另一隻手，試著將那塊布交給她。「我怕。求你了，」她悄聲說著，喉嚨因剛才的尖叫還有些沙啞。

梅林點點頭，在床上挪動兩人的位置直到他從背後抱住蘿西。他在她脖子上標記著自己的氣息，緊緊地握著那塊布料。他在她耳邊低語著承諾她會沒事的，這就快結束了而他有多麽地為她感到驕傲。他抱著她直到她的結隨著逐漸紓緩的氣息一同消退。梅林的牙齒擦過她的脖子，她癱軟了下來險入沈睡。他多等了幾分鐘後才放開那布料並將它從蘿西身上取下。她嗚咽著說著「不」於是他嘆了口氣留在床上。他永遠無法在他的狼群痛苦時離開。

「梅林？」當陽光刺破窗簾灑進房中時她低聲說。

「嗯？」他緩滿地醒來，含糊地回道。

「我需要打手槍。」

「好我出去。」

「我害怕。」

梅林將她拉進懷中。「那只是一場意外。這次你知道要小心一些了，」他說。他用氣味標記了她一些。「你可以的，我去做早餐。」他挪動著準備離開但蘿西不肯放開他。

「你不能假裝我是哈利就好嗎？」她問。「我聽過他和爸爸的對話。我知道你以前會幫他。」

「這不一樣，」梅林說。「因種種理由。」

「羅根，」蘿西看著他，梅林記得遇見她時她才十歲，而也能看見她未來會長成什麼模樣。「頭狼，我需要你的幫忙，」她說。

梅林拒絕以自己幫過哈利的方式幫助她，但他也不能丟下她。梅林讓兩人的手指相纏。「我在這，小小戰士。我不會放手的。」在她照顧著自己時梅林緊緊扣住她的手指。在那期間他一直閉著雙眼，只讓蘿西從他的氣息中得到安慰。當她結束，結卡合在套子中時他睜開眼睛。

「謝謝，梅林，」她說。

「崽子，願意為你做任何事。」

「標記我為狼群一員？」

「在你十八歲前都不行，不管你問多少遍，」他給了對方每一次要求時一樣的回答。

她哼了一聲但沒回嘴。「我在擼時想的是女孩。」

「我大部分都是想著男孩，」他不在意地回道。

「老二又不性感。」

「不呢他們很性感，」他爭辯。「我的就很讚。」

「噁，」她吐出舌頭。「讓我看看。」

「不行，」他賞了她的頭一巴掌。

「都看過哈利的了，」蘿西說。

「怎麼看到的？」梅林皺眉。

「是啊，老爸教過遇到關著的門一定要先敲門，實在應該要聽話的。現在都會乖乖敲門。」梅林聽了大笑。「所以，讓我看看你的。」

「不要，」他說。「太奇怪了。」

「你都看過我的了，」她爭論道。

「又不是我特地想看的，」梅林指出。

「一報還一報，我們是個講求公平的狼群，」蘿西咆哮了一聲發出要求。

「噢看在操他的老天的份上，」梅林說。他掀開被子拉開了他的內褲。「吶，我的老二。」

蘿西趕在他放手讓褲腰彈回原位時看了一眼。「蛤，那不就是根老二。」

「不然你他媽的是期待會看見什麼？」

「我不知道，想說alpha-a，又是頭狼，那根會超巨大之類的。」

「你看過我一百萬次穿著內褲的樣子了，想也知道如果那傢伙超巨大的話你會注意到的。」

「所以你是勃起後會變大很多的那種(grower)嗎？」

「我恨這個對話，」梅林說。「算是吧。不管你怎麼稱呼，老二有各種尺寸的。老二的大小等同alpha的力量是古老的迷信。」

「我的會長的更大嗎？」

「根據你會再長多高吧我猜，」梅林說。

「梅林？」蘿西問。

「噢又有什麼事？」

蘿西在床上往前挪了挪抱住他。「謝謝你是我的頭狼。你是我最喜歡的東西了。」

梅林露出一點笑容。「你就是個討厭的大麻煩，小小戰士。」他緊緊地將她抱在懷中。「你是我第二喜歡的東西。」

「第一名是哈利還是水果塔？」她問。

「這是個就算對我使用酷刑我也永遠不會回答的問題。」

「所以是水果塔。」

「敢告訴任何人你就等著變成玫瑰們的肥料。」梅林親了親她的頭。「去洗澡吧你，聞起來跟糟透的麝香體香劑跟精液一樣。」

蘿西大笑著取下成結套走進浴室。梅林回到自己房裡清理乾淨後幫他們兩做了早餐。他們吃完後看起電影，途中蘿西離開了一次。當她回來時她蜷進他懷裡。

「我永遠不會背叛您的，頭狼。永不辱您的名譽、永不忘記您對我來說是多麽重要、永不取走應屬於頭狼您之物。我以此為誓，」她說。她在書上看過這個，覺得這是個很酷的誓言。「我以此為誓，」做為強調她重複道。

「這是說你會停止繼續在電動上試圖作弊嗎？」他問。

「閉嘴，你知道那是在說什麼。那是說我的所作所為永遠不會傷害你或這個狼群。」

「小小戰士，你什麼都沒做就已經讓我們更好了，」他告訴她。

那個晚上，哈利與帕西佛回到家裡，當蘿西允許自己抱著她時帕西佛鬆了一大口氣。「我的女孩，」他說。

「爹地，」她說更往他懷裡蹭去。「生物學是個蠢東西。」

「不可思議的蠢，」他同意。「但你成功熬過來了？」

「是啊。」

梅林靜靜地將一切告訴哈利，等著那男人殺了自己。哈利將他拉向自己緊緊抱住並給了他一個吻。「謝謝你頭狼，」他說。他歪過頭讓梅林蹭了蹭狼群之咬。「你做得很好，你照顧了她。帕西佛不會生氣的，我沒有生氣。她是那麼幸運有你在。」

「謝謝你，哈利，」梅林放鬆了下來。

當晚，梅林拿出了一支他收藏的蘇格蘭威士忌。他取下封蓋給四人都倒了一些。「敬我們的alpha，我們敞開雙臂歡迎你。我們知曉你的力量與潛能，並將協助你成長。」

三個男人朝蘿西敬酒，她紅著臉喝了一口。那喝起來既噁心又完美。有點像是這幾天的感覺。那個晚上他們睡在狼群堆裡，蘿西被包圍在正中央。

 

 


	4. 跑酷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們需要一些伊格西，是吧？

 

「梅林伊格西在哪？」哈利問。「我以為他跟你在一起。我想跟他討論一下遊戲裡的一個單字關卡。」他往梅林辦公室裡到處看，好像預期著會看見他從桌子後頭冒出來。

「老天，哈利他沒有在這底下幫我吹，」梅林繼續敲著鍵盤。

「嘛好一陣子沒有任何人看見他了，我們都認定他正在被操呢，」哈利說。「你們的結合儀式只不過是幾個禮拜前的事，就想說這裡應該正開著瘋狂性愛趴。」

「嗯嗯嗯？沒有，」梅林繼續打著字。「他來了一趟，為他手頭上的案子氣鼓鼓的，我跟他說我太忙了沒空幫他把那暴躁勁操出去－」

「你太忙了沒空操你那個幾乎你一半年紀有著完美屁股的omega？」哈利的音調隨著說出的每一個字逐漸拔高。

梅林終於從他的電腦裡抬起頭。「而你有在注意我的omega的屁股，是嗎？」

哈利揮動著手臂。「當然我有在注意了他穿著那些運動褲在大宅裡晃來晃去的。你要怎麼才有辦法沒去注意他的屁股。就連堤兒蒂都有注意到。」

梅林皺起眉頭，拿起手機傳了訊息給整家人。他回到他的程式上，很快地他們全都在他的辦公室裡了。他多敲了一分鐘鍵盤後才看向他們所有人。「如果你對我omega的屁股有性相關的想法，舉手。」他睜大眼看著每一個人都舉起了手。他朝著他們咆哮了一聲。只有帕西佛看起來有著一點歉意。「那是我的屁股。」

「我們又沒有真的想要它，」蘿西向她的頭狼保證道。「只是它真的很可愛。」

梅林往他們多瞪了憤怒的幾眼後放棄。「反正你現在沒辦法找他講話，哈利。他發著脾氣說他要從這棟樓屋頂跳下去。」他們全驚恐地看著他。「怎樣？」他疑惑地問。他們仍然沒吐出半個字，他聳聳肩回到他的鍵盤上。

「你他媽的智障！」帕西佛大吼後跑了出去。其他人跟在他身後，伴隨而來的是哈利給他的一道嫌惡失望的表情。

「我做了什麼？」梅林對著空蕩蕩的房間問。他下了自己大概是應該要跟著他們的結論。他們都在電梯前等著，氣息裡全是兇暴與驚恐。就連堤兒蒂都比他過去在她身上聞到過的還要更加驚慌。他彎下身想要安撫她，由於蘿西沒能那麼做而她揍了他。

提兒蒂。

甜美可愛的提兒蒂真正地直直擊中了他的下巴。那一點都不疼，但仍是切切實實地一拳。

「我做了什麼？」梅林問，終於發出了有些動怒的氣息。他們全都塞進了電梯裡，帕西佛槌下通往頂樓的按鈕。當門一關上他的整個狼群全都開始朝他拍打吼叫，或是抽出刀子指著他。在那塞滿煩膩氣味與各種不同吼叫的空間裡他幾乎無法集中注意力然後......「別想踢我胯下！」他怒吼著擋下那只膝蓋。他發出低沈的咆哮，他們都安靜了下來。「你們他媽的有什麼毛病？」

所有人看著哈利捧住梅林的臉。「你的omega說他要自殺而你就只是坐在那寫程式。」他希望梅林集中精神並了解事態的嚴重性。

電梯叮了一聲，他們傾瀉而出，帕西佛跑上最後一道通往屋頂的樓梯。他看見了伊格西。「伊格西！」他大叫。「別，求你了，我們都愛你。」

伊格西轉過身看著跑向自己的狼群，梅林慢吞吞地跟在後頭。「啥？」轉眼之間他已被帕西佛撲倒在地，接著哈利出現在他身邊抱住了他，用氣味標記著他。那感覺有點驚悚。他們聞起來好糟。「蘿西？」他問，但下一秒她也疊到了他們上頭然後是提兒蒂。在那氣味之中並且有四個完全的成人疊在身上時伊格西沒法真正的呼吸。「梅林？寶貝，幫幫忙？」

「不要自殺，伊格西，」蘿西哀求。

「我他媽的為什麼要自殺？」伊格西問。他扭動著但沒人願意放手。「喂，你們這些白癡給我滾下去！」他大吼。「梅林，幫個忙？」

「我的錯，小子，我說你不高興然後跳樓去了，」梅林解釋。

「而他或許不關心，但我們關心，」帕西佛熱切地說。

「我知道你關心，老兄，」伊格西說。他親了下帕西佛臉頰。「但你們全都真的超級他媽的重，所以滾下去。」

梅林朝狼堆伸出手，抱起提兒蒂後將她放到一邊。其他人全都接收到暗示爬了起來。

「他們怎麼會不知道？」伊格西問。

「你沒有真正地告訴過他們，」梅林直接指出。

「我有。」

「沒。」

「有啦我－」伊格西皺眉。「我沒有跟你們說過？但我們聊過彼此的鍛鍊運動。」他看著狼群。「我跟你們說過。」

「你說你到處亂跑，」哈利說。

「噢，」伊格西聳聳肩微笑。「這個嘛我是到處跑但......就看著好嗎？」他看向他的alpha。「梅林幫忙顧著？」

梅林點頭，站到狼群前方。「看著，」他下令道，咆哮了一聲。他們全都緊繃著但保持在原位。伊格西深呼吸了幾次後朝他們眨眨眼後起跑。他跳到了他們隔壁的大樓上，在各種物體間蹦跳，很快地跳回到了他們自己的樓頂。「他是蜘蛛人，」梅林說明。

眾人看著伊格西往各處移動著。「跑酷，」哈利意識過來。「當我們離開時有些年輕的探員就在學那個。」

「沒錯，」梅林說。「蜘蛛人。」

「噢，」帕西佛說。他將頭靠到了梅林肩膀上。「我道歉，alpha，」他說。他往他蹭近了一些，梅林將他拉進擁抱。

「我很高興你這麼關心狼群omega，」梅林回道。「就算我是對你們全部都很失望，你們居然相信我會那樣輕視我的omega的心情。」整個狼群聞起來全都傷心又後悔，為了自己對梅林表現出的不信任感到羞愧。他們全都知道他有時候就是根木頭但他的愛是猛烈且真切的。他們全都靠了上來想要挨到他身上並表示一點服從。

伊格西跑了上來，停在他們面前，掛著大大的笑容。他聞起來自由且快樂。「有我的位置嗎？」他問，哈利移到一旁讓伊格西能在梅林正前方埋進他胸口裡。「哪裡都不會去的，」他保證道，所有人緊緊包圍住他。「但謝謝你們為我感到驚慌？」

「或許你能選個比較矮的屋頂跳？」帕西佛問。

「不能，」伊格西說。「已經這麼做了十年了，知道自己在幹什麼。」

帕西佛微微收緊了手，伊格西微笑。老實說這是他從那個beta所見過最多的情緒了。他知道帕西佛喜歡自己，但那原都放在了報告以及pdf裡。他轉過頭蹭了蹭那男人將氣息微微蓋到他身上，帕西佛放鬆了一些，因未來的狼群omega把他的恐懼用快樂的氣息，用家的氣息掩蓋。

「這樣吧，這週末我們可以去我平時練跑的地方，這樣你們就能好好地看見我是怎麼做的，」伊格西說。「甚至可以教你們幾招。」

梅林癟嘴。「可是運動後的性愛。」

「那可以等，」伊格西堅定地說。「我們的狼群需要一些保證。」

「好吧。」梅林嘆氣。「現在我可以回去工作了嗎？」

「不行，更多抱抱，」帕西佛說。其他人也都沒有放手。梅林開始往樓梯方向走回去而沒人從他身上離開。所有人緊黏在一塊，那花了他一輩子走回到他的辦公室。梅林抓起他的平板坐到了房間中央的地板上，伊格西的頭躺在他腿上而整個狼群圍繞著他們倆。

梅林工作的同時伊格西說明著他跑酷時能做到的每一件事，狼群們認真聽著。

帕西佛動用家庭帳戶為伊格西在大宅裡建了一座小練習場，希望那能讓伊格西待在離地面近一點的地方。

那沒有成功，不過它還是被好好地使用了。

 

  
  



	5. 寶寶們的第一個聖誕節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅蛋有個小寶寶，梅林在禮物這事上徹底瘋了，而伊格西必須作為那理智之聲。

「這他媽的是什麼鬼東西？」伊格西瞠目結舌地問。

「聖誕樹，」哈利說。「很明顯是啊。」

「不，我們在這之前有過聖誕樹，它們都不是長這個樣子。」去年的圖書室裡立著一棵可愛的七呎高的樹。而這站在大廳裡的玩意絕對超過九呎高。

「你收到聖誕老人的特別招待嗎哈利？它超大，」黛西張大嘴看著。

「當然啦，我相信他絕對幫了我們忙。多了這些小朋友，我們的確需要更多的樹來讓我們往底下堆禮物對吧？」哈利朝黛西微笑，將她抱了起來。「你會幫忙我們裝飾聖誕樹的吧？」

「那是我的最愛，」她說。

「而且你有著很好的審美觀，」哈利笑著用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的臉頰，令她咯咯笑個不停。

「重點是我們有那麼多的裝飾品可以給它用嗎？」伊格西仍處於震驚。

「沒有，那就是我正要從車裡拿出來的，」帕西佛拎著裡頭躺著他兒子的嬰兒座椅和一個袋子走了進來。「只是能幫點忙的話會更好，哈利。」

「當然，」哈利立刻接過了嬰兒座椅。「伊格西麻煩你了親愛的，幫帕西佛搬那些箱子。」他帶著兩個孩子消失在走廊底端。

帕西佛只是嘆了口氣後拖著沈重的腳跟與伊格西一起回到外頭。「你的伴侶瘋了，」伊格西說。

「我知道，」帕西佛指向那輛開進車道的貨車。「更多的裝飾品。」

「老天，」伊格西說。「他知道沒有任何一個寶寶能記住這個的對吧？我家女孩根本連翻身都還不會。」

「寶寶們，伊格西。哈利從來沒為誰辦過人生中第一場聖誕節。我們的第一個家庭聖誕時蘿西十一歲相信我，那超瘋狂。」帕西佛抓起三個袋子而伊格西抓起四個。「但他的為孫女、教女與兒子舉辦的第一個聖誕節？你能期待他保持理智嗎？」

「也對，」伊格西說。「至少梅林似乎很冷靜。」

「你這麼想還真可愛，」帕西佛在大廳裡放下袋子後看見堤兒蒂抱著一臉不開心的寶寶走了進來。「把我孫女給我。」

「樂意之至，」堤兒蒂說。帕西佛脫下大衣扔到門邊，再把接過的毯子扔上肩膀後捧起小寶寶。「她超想念蘿西。」

「我知道，小傢伙，」帕西佛輕聲哄著寶寶，她祖父的氣味帶著一絲絲地，雖然很微小，蘿西的影子。「好啦，我們給你媽媽休息一會好嗎。」他走向走廊。「幫忙送貨人員進來，伊格西。」

伊格西翻了翻白眼。「你好嗎？」

堤兒蒂嘆氣。「漫長的幾天。但蘿西很快就會從那會議回來了。你跟你寶寶處得如何了？」

「哈，你有注意到她們交棒當混蛋了嗎？」伊格西開玩笑說道。「佐伊(Zoe)在頭一個月就是場惡夢，而伊奇(Izzy)原本是道陽光。所以現在輪到伊奇當邪惡的一方了。想想萬一她們同步一起來。」堤兒蒂為那想像大笑。「去睡個午覺吧寶貝。我會處理這些的。」

堤兒蒂親了下伊格西的臉頰後離開去睡覺了。伊格西為了所有的一切嘆口氣後看著一個接著一個的箱子被搬了進來。操，哈利真的瘋了。當它們全都被搬進來後他戳了戳其中幾個然後絕對不了，哈利想要這些－那哈利也能處理好這些。伊格西閒晃到梅林的家庭辦公室，找到了正在敲著鍵盤的梅林，佐伊躺在背帶裡，靠在他心口。伊格西拍了張照片，彷彿他沒有已經拍了兩百三十一張一樣的。「你們好嗎？」伊格西輕聲問。

「我們很好，」梅林說。「她在睡覺。我一直在弄這些編碼，為了那天ㄕ－」梅林低頭看向他女兒。「為了那個你哈利叔叔覺得是個好主意的非常不幸的水位。」

「她才四個月大，寶貝，你可以在她面前說天殺的。你只要避開像是大臭屄(thundercunt)、操，和屎尿吸屌擼管混蛋(pissing shit cocksucking wanker arsehole)之類的就行。」伊格西對著朝他露出殺人目光的梅林咧嘴笑著。梅林堅持在任何一個寶寶周圍都不能說髒話，非常嚴格地執行。伊格西晚點會為此付出代價的，不過是他不介意的那種。「你知道哈利瘋了對吧？」

「他在聖誕節時都是這樣子的，」梅林說完再次打起鍵盤。

「是嘛，但這次有點太瘋狂了。」

「這是孩子們的第一個聖誕節。」梅林擔憂地抬起頭。「黛西沒有不開心吧，因為他特別瘋？她沒覺得不公平吧？」

伊格西的氣息猛然升起了一些，因梅林為黛西憂心而散發著喜悅。聞見她的omega父親，背帶裡的佐伊動了動。「沒有，她愛寶寶們，覺得這一切都很棒。」伊格西靠過去抱起他的女孩。「佐伊，哈利叔叔就要變得瘋瘋癲癲的了，但你已經知道會那樣了對吧。」她醒了過來，對她的爹地眨著眼。「餓了嗎？」伊格西問。她砸砸嘴，伊格西抱著她坐進辦公室裡那張舒服的椅子。「所以我在想啊，我研究過的那張跳跳椅可以當作我們送她的禮物，聖誕老人還能帶來幾本書跟一些玩具？」

梅林沒有抬頭。「我已經訂了一些東西了。」

「是嗎？」

「嗯嗯，」梅林點頭。「比哈利給杭特(Hunter)訂的要少。」

「那可沒安慰到我，」伊格西說。「她才四個月，她不需要太多東西。」

「當然當然，」梅林回答。「但是稍微寵寵她不是什麼壞事。她那麼完美。」

  
*********************************************

  
「我沒辦法，」伊格西說。「你們都做了些什麼？」

「我覺得他們把全英格蘭的東西都買下來了，」蜜雪兒說。

「才沒那麼糟，」蘿西抗議。「嗷，」堤兒蒂搥了她一下。「事實上我還買了一些美國的東西，他們那有著一些好可愛的寶寶商品。」

伊格西呻吟著看向那群白痴。「四個月、幾乎五個月，和七個月，」他指著那三個躺在不同對臂彎裡的寶寶。「而每個寶寶有大約多少的禮物？」

帕西佛舉起幾張紙。「我數過了。佐伊三十一份，伊奇二十八，杭特二十九。」他看著紙張。「黛西有十四份，但她的比較大份。」

伊格西憤怒地瞪向梅林。「你說你比哈利少的！」

「我進城裡時經過了幾家店，那時多了幾樣東西！」梅林直直地怒瞪回來。「我買的那些一定會讓佐伊超可愛。」

「噢我的老天啊，」伊格西說。「你們都給我聽好，如果那棵樹底下增加任何一樣給寶寶的禮物，我就把你們都做了。」

黛西到抽一口氣。「你要殺掉聖誕老人？」

蜜雪兒揍了伊格西一下。「當然沒有，甜心，我沒有要殺聖誕老人。他的禮物是魔法而且特別的。我只是在說那幾個白痴alpha必須停下他們供養自己寶寶的生物本能。」

「噢，那就是為什麼他們聞起來都很怪嗎？」她問。「因為他們都表現的很alpha?」

「沒錯，親愛的，就是那樣，」伊格西回答。

「所以我還是可以給寶寶們準備我自己給他們做的東西囉？」

「可以。你可以。」黛西咧開嘴笑著。

「你要殺了我嗎親愛的，當我往那棵樹底下塞禮物的時候？」蜜雪兒問。

「等等......那數字還沒算上你的？」伊格西看向她。

「沒，我還得多逛幾家店，」她微笑著說。「但每個寶寶最多四個。」她想了想。「六個，」她修正道。

伊格西驚恐地瞪著她。「連你也被他們傳染了。」

「奶奶的特權。」蜜雪兒毫無悔悟之意。

「你們全都必須冷靜，」伊格西說。「聖誕節會因為我們狼群成長的如此壯大，並且因為我們在這一年內有了這三們完美的小小天使而奇妙夢幻。不是因為你們給還不知道自己擁有對生拇指的那些人買了一千八百萬的禮物。」

那三名alpha都一副懊悔地垂下頭。只不過梅林有那麼點地偷偷瞄著伊格西。

「我知道你們都是裝的，」伊格西叱道。「你們沒半個有發出一丁點後悔的氣味。」他皺起鼻子。「唯一聞到的只有杭特的尿布。」

哈利走向那三個躺在搖椅裡看著聖誕樹的寶寶。「沒錯，是我的。」他抱起杭特，沒讓他靠近自己的西裝。杭特咿咿呀呀地試圖抓住他父親的領帶。他們離開了大廳，而帕西佛看向了自己手中的紙張。

「噢我算錯了，每個人的數量都還要更多。」

「我恨你們，」伊格西說。「我要讓你們把所有指出重點不在物質的聖誕節電影都看個至少五遍。」

「我們能看終極警探(虎膽龍威)嗎？」蘿西抱起她的女兒時問。

「不行！」伊格西說。

「無聊，來吧伊奇，我們去看布魯斯威用一把機關槍拯救聖誕節。」

「堤兒蒂，阻止她，」伊格西哀求。

「我喜歡布魯斯威利，」堤兒蒂說著跟隨她的家人們一起離開了。

蜜雪兒與黛西決定去做餅乾，帕西佛邊唸著什麼節日清單邊走進走廊。

梅林往前踩了一步將伊格西撈入懷裡，用氣味覆蓋住他的小子。「我們或許有點太瘋狂了。」

「黛西的第一個聖誕節，樹底下只有三個禮物是給她的。其中兩個還是我偷來的。」伊格西埋入梅林懷中。「我們要寵壞寶寶們了。」

「寶寶值得被稍微寵寵，」梅林說。「伊格西我們很有錢。我們負擔得起。」

「是沒錯但是－」

「我保證就只有第一年，好嗎？明年我們會節制的。但是伊格西，我們那麼久以來是那麼小的狼群，而現在我們不是了。你能怪這樣的我們稍微瘋狂了一點嗎？」梅林蹭著他的omega。

「把所有的禮物拆開將會需要花上兩天時間。」

「那就拆他個兩天吧，」梅林說。

「只有今年？」

「只有今年。」

伊格西緊緊抱著梅林。「我也幫所有的孩子買了一大堆東西，」他坦承道。

梅林哼了哼。「你很順利的墮入黑暗面了。」

「閉嘴，還是比你們全都更有理智的多了。」佐伊開始不耐煩起來，梅林走過去將她抱起後走回伊格西身邊，他們依偎著一起看著那棵聖誕樹。佐伊伸出手拍打一個裝飾，在它搖晃時笑了起來。「是啊，或許她值得被稍微寵寵，」伊格西說。她的笑聲總是令他融化。

梅林親了親他的頭頂。「你也是。那裡頭有一成打是要給你的。」

「我們說好了兩個的！」伊格西大喊。

梅林把他的女兒舉到他的臉前。「看著她沒辦法生氣的喔，」他說著往後退出了房間，彷彿佐伊是他的人質。她繼續咯咯笑著，認為她的爸爸是在玩什麼好玩的遊戲。

「你沒辦法一輩子這樣舉著她的，到時候你麻煩就大了！」

梅林從佐伊的背後偷看著。「你發誓？」他咧嘴笑著從走廊離開了。

「操他的白痴們，」伊格西咕噥道，然後試著看看自己能不能分辨出樹底下的哪些禮物是他的。

  
  



End file.
